ONE DAY AFTER RAW
by Rebel8954
Summary: Renee Young stared at her cellphone in amused silence. It wasn't often your husband asked you for another woman's phone number.


'_Do you have Becky Lynch's phone number?'_

Renee Young stared at her cellphone in amused silence. It wasn't often your husband asked you for another woman's phone number. _'Yes. Why?'_

'_Because Rollins won't answer his damn phone.'_

Renee quickly texted her husband Becky's number then shot her friend a quick text. _'Heads up. Dean's gonna be calling you. Seth's gone silent on him.'_ She laughed when Becky texted back a crying emoji. Then she saw her husband had texted her back.

'_Thanks, Babe. Is Roman okay or is he just bullshitting me?'_

Renee sighed and settled more comfortably into her chair. _'Roman's fine and wasn't hurt in the accident.'_

'_Forklift operator error and accident, my ass. Gonna text Lynch. Love you, Sweetheart.'_

'_Love you, too, Babe.'_

Renee tapped the phone on her knee. Jon Moxley had suffered his first loss in the G1 because Dean's head hadn't been in the game. He'd been played by someone he should've run rings around. But he'd been distracted. Seth had been severely beaten by Brock Lesnar and would be going into his match at SummerSlam at less than 100 percent. Then Roman had been nearly flattened due to a forklift operator error. Roman, at least, had let his Shield brother know he was okay whether Dean believed it or not. But Seth had gone silent which meant he was seething and brooding.

Renee shoved her phone in her jeans pocket and stood. She still had some packing to do and hoped whatever conversation Dean was going to have with either Becky or Seth that it would help to get his head back in the game. She knew how important the G1 Tournament was for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth Rollins looked up when Becky's cell phone landed in his lap.

"Talk to Dean." Becky stood, hands on her hips, and stared down at her lover.

Seth glanced down at the phone then back up at Becky. "Tell him I'm okay."

Becky leaned down and spoke carefully. "If you don't talk to him, he's likely to do something stupid and come back from Japan and track you down. He saw you get brutally beaten and you haven't responded to him. If you were in his place, what would **you** do?"

"Blow a gasket," Seth grumbled. "Fine." He was glad that Dean had explained to both him and Roman that he was only taking the Jon Moxley name after leaving the WWE and that his alter personality wasn't making another appearance. That personality was apparently still asleep somewhere in Dean Ambrose's subconscious.

Seth took the phone in his hands. He grumbled again when Becky kissed his forehead. As she walked away, he unlocked the phone and opened Dean's message.

'_Becky. Renee gave me your number. Don't get mad at her for it, okay? Seth's not answering me, and I'm worried. Roman said he doesn't really know how bad Seth's hurt but says he's okay and I don't know that I believe him about that because I'm not sure I believe Roman when he says that he's not hurt. How badly is Seth hurt?'_

Seth read the message twice before he finally deciphered it. "Becky, he's asking **you**! You answer him!" Seth called out.

"**TALK TO HIM!**" Becky yelled back.

Seth flinched even as he grinned. Sparking Becky Lynch's anger might not be the smartest thing to do, but it was always fun. He took a deep breath then slowly typed.

'_Becky gave me her phone and my marching orders. I'm fine, Dean. Banged up. Couple of bruised ribs. And Roman's fine. Walked away without a scratch.'_

He really wasn't surprised when the cell phone rang a few seconds later. After the third ring, he heard Becky yell, "**ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!**"

Seth sighed and obeyed. "Hey, Dean. How's Japan?"

Silence.

"Japan is fine. Japan is great. Japan is wonderful."

Seth had to grin as the snarled words.

"Why the hell haven't you answered me? You think just because I'm not there that…"

"Hey hey hey…no, not that," Seth quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry." He heard Dean's heavy breathing and softly continued. "I'm sorry I worried you like that. I just needed to shove it all away so I could think…prepare."

Dean sighed and sat on the side of his bed. "Yeah, I know." He rubbed his forehead. "Jesus, Rollins, don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay, I won't," Seth quietly promised.

After a few seconds of silent, Dean cleared his throat. "Know what you're gonna do?"

"Sorta, Working on it." Seth smiled when he heard Dean's chuckle. "Come back with that win, okay."

"Working on it," Dean promised. "Next time I text, reply. Got it?"

"Got it," Seth promised. "You and Becky are a formidable team." His smile widened when his brother laughed.

"Tell Irish I owe her," Dean replied. "Be careful, Seth."

"You, too, Dean." Seth held the phone tightly as Dean ended the call. Then he slowly placed it back in his lap and stared out the window, his thoughts returning to SummerSlam. He had a match to win.

Halfway around the world, Dean tossed his cell phone on the bed next to him. He rolled his shoulders and stared at the hotel room wall. He had a tournament to win.


End file.
